


trading in ink

by noahliza



Series: tamagotchi [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Homesickness, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahliza/pseuds/noahliza
Summary: [for false peace of mind]Sora's been traveling solo, having a good time and checking in on some old friends. But something feels like it's missing.





	trading in ink

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to kat & paion! this is for you

Sora yawned and stretched out in the pilot’s chair of his gummi ship. His _own_ gummi ship. He’d saved and gathered supplies, enough to get Chip and Dale to put one together for him. It was small, much smaller than the one he’d journeyed in with Donald and Goofy, but it was all his.

 

It was, for all intents and purposes, an RV.

 

Sora had been traveling for a while now, visiting practically every world he’d been to on his journeys. Some were places he hadn’t been in quite some time.

 

Most worlds were just brief visits—saying hello to the friends he’d made, seeing if everything was alright—but some he spent quite a bit of time on.

 

Sora spent days on end exploring the islands of the Caribbean, sailing on the high seas and loving the ocean air. He checked out every nook and cranny of every island he could, filling in tons of details onto the map Jack Sparrow had given him so long ago. He trekked across sandy beaches and tall rocky cliffs, through undersea caverns and sunken ships. He found more gold coins than he thought he’d ever see in an entire lifetime.

 

But then, he ran out of new places to explore. The sea slowly became less exhilarating to travel. The islands, caves, and port towns became less novel. The map Jack had given him became too crowded.

 

It was a quick goodbye and a short trip to the next world.

 

And the next.

 

                                                                                                             And the next.

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                             And the next.

 

Sora just so happened to arrive at Corona the day before Rapunzel’s birthday. She and Eugene excitedly led him around the castle, around the kingdom, as they prepared for tomorrow’s festivities. They explained that the festival still happened every year, but now was a celebration of her safe return. It was all thanks to Eugene and his “sidekicks”. Sora joked and chatted with the royal couple, falling back into an easy feeling of companionship.

 

He spent the next day out and about in the kingdom, enjoying the festivities. He explored around, tried lots of delicious local foods, and joined in with the dancers in the town square. He even received a handmade flower crown from a young girl that had been braiding flowers into another girl’s hair.

 

When night fell, Sora quickly got a lantern and headed towards the boat he’d rented for the night. Rapunzel had offered to let him release the first lantern from the castle, but he’d declined. The view from the river was amazing, and Sora didn’t want to encroach on Rapunzel’s tradition. It was _her_ birthday, after all.

 

So, he found a spot on the river with a good distance between him and the other boats, and waited.

 

Shortly after, the first lantern was released. It was followed quickly by a vast amount from within the town, and then by those who were on and along the river. Sora let his float up among the others and watched, just as mesmerized as he’d been the last time he came.

 

A flurry of emotions swelled up in his chest as he watched, the beauty of the lights above in the night sky almost overwhelming him. He watched as they slowly floated out of view. He watched after they were gone, staring up at the vast starry expanse. The river had emptied of other boats long ago.

 

The emotions that had filled him to the brim seeped away slowly, leaving him exhausted. He considered just going to sleep in his boat, but decided against it. Rapunzel and Eugene would be worried if he didn’t come back. With a sigh he didn’t realize he’d made, he got up and paddled back to shore. The town that had been so lively and vibrant during the day was now quiet and dark as Sora walked through it, everyone having gone to sleep some time ago.

 

Sora was right to go back to the castle. Rapunzel and Eugene both were openly relieved when he returned, concerned he’d gotten lost somewhere or fallen asleep outside. Sora eased their worries by explaining he’d just been out stargazing and lost track of time. They had a good laugh about it, and then Sora was shown to his guest room.

 

The next morning, Sora felt just as exhausted as he had after watching the lanterns disappear into the night. He chatted and joked with Rapunzel and Eugene over breakfast, then announced that he, unfortunately, had to leave again.

 

Another quick goodbye. Another short trip.

 

And another.

 

                                                                                                                 And another.

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                     And another.

 

                                                           And another.

 

Ariel had rushed to meet Sora the moment she heard that he was visiting. The two friends nearly crashed into each other from swimming so fast. It felt like forever since Sora had been to Atlantica. Ariel led Sora around, reacquainting him with the area and the merpeople who lived there. She then took him to the grotto, to show him the new things she’d been collecting.

 

Sora listened intently as she showed off the new items, naming and explaining their uses to him. Sora enjoyed her interpretations, so he didn’t try to correct her. Ariel’s ideas for everyday items were way more unique and interesting. After she finished, she sat them both down and looked intently at him.

 

“So, how was it seeing other worlds?” Ariel asked, excited. “Did you get to visit lots of new places since I saw you last?”

 

“Um, yeah!” Sora nodded and grinned. He told Ariel what he could about the different places that he’d been to, some being easier to explain to a mermaid than others.

 

They talked for what must have been hours, Ariel asking more questions than Sora knew how to answer. He did his best, but some things he just didn’t know.

 

“You’re so lucky.” Ariel smiled dreamily. “I’d love to leave Atlantica and go on a journey like you!”

 

Sora wasn’t sure why he was so taken aback by Ariel’s statement. He knew that she had wanderlust in her heart, like… like him? Sora’s chest felt tight. He didn’t need to breathe air in Atlantica, but it felt like he needed it then.

 

“Sora?” Ariel’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah! Sorry.” Sora grinned sheepishly. “I’m a bit tired. I’ve been traveling around and making sure everything’s going okay in different places.”

 

“Oh, that does sound like a long trip!” Ariel nodded in understanding. “Still, though, I’ll admit getting away from home sounds like a lot of fun! I’d love to explore new places like you…”

 

She sighed wistfully, and Sora had to bite back a sudden flash of anger. It startled him, scared him even. He didn’t understand why he was so upset over Ariel’s words.

 

Instead of dwelling on it, Sora flashed an apologetic smile towards Ariel. “I’m really sorry _—_ I’d love to talk more, but I have to go now.”

 

“Oh, so soon?” Ariel pouted.

 

“Yeah, I really am sorry.” Sora went for a more serious apologetic look now. “Could you give King Triton my regards? I hate to rush off, but, you know. Checking on all the other worlds’ safety and everything.”

 

“I understand.” Ariel nodded, smiling a bit sadly. “I hope you have a safe trip!”

 

“Thanks, Ariel!” Sora grinned and zoomed off, swimming as quickly as he could towards his gummi ship.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sora went as quickly as he could to Twilight Town, and headed straight to Le Grand Bistrot. He expected to find Merlin there, and he was right. Merlin was there quite often, and had essentially become the bistro’s number one customer, despite the fact that he typically only had tea.

 

“Hey, Merlin!” Sora waved. He glanced around nervously, until he found what he’d been hoping for. “Could I, um...”

 

“Wanting to visit 100 Acre Wood?” Merlin guessed with a chuckle. Sora nodded, and Merlin set the book down on the table for Sora to enter.

 

Sora summoned his keyblade and pointed it at the front cover. A bright light surrounded him and he was transported inside the storybook.

 

“Pooh Bear!” Sora excitedly kneeled down and wrapped Pooh in a hug.

 

“Sora! It is so good to see you.” Pooh smiled. “You’ve been lost for some time.”

 

“What do you mean?” Sora dropped his arms. Was Pooh talking about when he’d disappeared...? He’d been back for a while, now.

 

“Well, after you visited last, you were gone.” Pooh gestured towards his heart. “You came back, but it feels like you haven’t, really.”

 

“Oh.” Sora wasn’t sure how to respond to that at all. Pooh’s words tugged at his heart in a way that he didn’t understand.

 

“Perhaps we will both feel better if we have a smackerel of honey with everyone,” Pooh suggested.

 

Sora laughed, “You just want to have some honey, silly old bear.” He smiled fondly at Pooh. “That sounds great, though! Let’s go get everyone together.”

 

Sora and Pooh Bear walked hand in hand as they gathered everyone together for their impromptu meal. Sora’s heart felt lighter than it had in a while, even as he hugged his friends goodbye and left 100 Acre Wood.

 

Sora thanked Merlin and said a quick goodbye, headed off to his gummi ship with a skip in his step.

 

He plugged his gummiphone into its charger for the first time in a while and turned it on. He’d all but forgotten about it during his travels, completely different from when he was with Donald and Goofy.

 

Sora wondered how everyone was doing, and decided to open up Kingstagram. He scrolled through his timeline slowly, hitting “like” on practically every photo he saw. Riku, Kairi, and Lea were staying at Yen Sid’s tower still. They all seemed to be having a lot of fun training together. He was glad that Kairi and Lea were able to become friends after everything that had happened when he was Axel.

 

Donald and Goofy had returned with King Mickey to his castle and resumed their normal duties. It seemed as if nothing had changed for them; they’d slotted back into their old lives with ease.

 

Aqua, Terra, and Ventus were traveling, looking to make a place for themselves. The Land of Departure held too many memories for them to go back, it seemed. It looked like they were  having a good time together on their travels.

 

Roxas and Xion had gone back to Twilight Town, and Sora saw that they’d recently become closer friends with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Lea and Isa showed up in a lot of their photos as well, meaning they must visit frequently.

 

Sora was really, truly happy that his friends were doing well.

 

He really was.

 

_Then, why—_

 

Sora’s gummiphone rang, and he nearly dropped it in his surprise. He answered quickly.

 

“Sora!” Kairi grinned on the screen. “I got notifications from your Kingstagram; glad to see you remembered how technology works!”

 

“Ha ha, very funny, Kairi.” Sora stuck his tongue out, which Kairi returned. “I just… I’ve been busy visiting everybody.”

 

“Yeah, that’s okay. I was just glad to get a sign of life from your end! How have things been?”

 

“They’ve been good!” Sora grinned. “It’s nice to see everyone while they’re… not in danger from heartless.”

 

“Yeah, I bet,” Kairi giggled. “Are you going to come visit your best friends any time soon, though?”

 

“Yeah, of course I will.” Sora nodded. “Really soon, I promise.”

 

“You better!” Kairi grinned. “It’s actually a huge blast training now that we don’t have to worry about all that darkness stuff.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Sora couldn’t quite match Kairi’s grin, so he settled for a smile.

 

“Yeah!” Kairi nodded vigorously. She launched excitedly into a recount of her time, how she’d been doing, how much fun she was having with Riku, Lea, and everyone else who stopped by.

 

She seemed really at home in Yen Sid’s tower, something Sora had never felt.

 

It hit him, what he’d been feeling. What he’d been unconsciously looking for on his visits to the other worlds.

 

“You alright, Sora?” Kairi sounded concerned. “You’re spacing out a bit…”

 

“Yeah, sorry, Kairi.” Sora smiled apologetically. “Long day, I’m pretty beat.”

 

“Oh! I won’t keep you up, then. Get some rest, Sora! And visit soon! Love you, bye!”

 

Kairi hung up, and the gummi ship was enveloped in silence.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sora landed at Destiny Islands late at night. A few houses still had lights on, but most were dark. Sora walked through town on autopilot, his feet still knowing where to go after so many years. He hesitated before walking on the sidewalk to one house in particular _—_ _his_ house, he reminded himself.

 

It had been so long since he’d been here. It really didn’t _feel_ like his house any more. His mom was there, probably sleeping, but it had been a couple years since he’d seen her last.

 

When did she become a vague figure in his past, rather than his _mom_?

 

An exhaustion heavier than what he’d felt in Corona weighed down on him, and he realized it was a feeling of emptiness. Loneliness. _Homesickness._

 

Sora turned and ran from that house, towards the beach. He glanced around quickly to make sure no one was around, then glided to the play island where he’d spent so much of his childhood.

 

He landed gently on the wooden deck that took up a decent chunk of the island, and looked around. The structures were all the same, but everything somehow felt different. He slowly made his way around, poking around all of the spots that had been his favorites. The little room in the hollowed-out tree, the tiny “island” where the paopu tree was, the cove that he and Riku used to race through.

 

Everything was the same, but nothing _felt_ the same.

 

There was one last spot to try: the Secret Place. He rushed through the shortcut out of the cove to the entrance of the secret place. The plant life hiding the entrance was the only thing that seemed different; it was more overgrown now, doing a better job at keeping the mouth of the cave hidden.

 

Sora crept down the long tunnel-esque part of the cave, down to the larger cavern that he and Riku _—_ and later, Kairi _—_ used to spend time in. He looked at all of the drawings that had been etched into the walls over the years, missing the days when that had felt like one of the most important things he’d done.

 

He gently ran his fingers over a few of the drawings, feeling the shallow grooves carved into the rock walls. He’d never felt so far away from somewhere that he was.

 

Sora tore his attention away from the drawings. _The door._ That had been what started everything, hadn’t it?

 

The door had opened, uprooting everyone’s lives. Uprooting Sora’s life.

 

Sora half-expected it to fly open, like it had in the past.

 

Sora half _hoped_ it would fly open.

 

He gazed at it, waiting.

 

Nothing.

 

Nothing.

 

Nothing.

 

_Nothing._

 

Sora gasped in a shaky breath, unsure when he’d started crying.

 

He sank down onto the cold, stony cave floor and rubbed at his eyes. Tears flowed freely down his face as he gasped and sobbed alone.

 

“ _I wanna go home…_ ” Sora managed to choke out between sobs, as if there were someone who could hear him. As if there were someone who could help him.

 

If home wasn’t home any more, where could he go?

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @ noa_rat ! thanks for reading :)
> 
> title is a lyric from the band Sea in the Sky


End file.
